


Tell Me Your Fantasy

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Hayden and Sarita [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, LIKE SO MUCH SMUT, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, OC/OC - Freeform, Smut, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of marriage, Sarita admits a fantasy to her husband Hayden and he does what he can to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowflower_Waterlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/gifts).



Two years of marriage and they were just as insatiable for one another as always. Craving the warmth and intimacy of one anothers embrace as though it were air itself. She came around him, hard, moaning and panting his name as he spilled his seed inside of her.

"Fuck...Hayden..."

After she collapsed in his arms, stretching and content as he ran his hand in soothing circles over her back.

"To many more years of happiness Vhenan," Sarita smiled at him, kissing the scar over his heart where the arrow had struck him on that mission years earlier.

"To you Kadan. And how amazing your breasts look when you are bouncing on top of me." He teased with a grin, laughing when she swatted him with a pillow.

He grasped her hands and looked deeply into her eyes, the most perfect shade of green. His Faerie Queen. "Seriously though, I never knew that I could be as happy as I am with you. I love you more and more each day."

Sarita smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. "I love you too Hayden. More than words can say."

It was later, as they were falling asleep that he asked, curious more than anything. He wanted to know if she had any fantasies they had yet to fulfil. He knew he was on to something when she stiffened slightly in his embrace before slowly replying no.

"Do I have to spank you for lying?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"That is more of a reward than a punishment really," she pointed out laughing.

Hayden pushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear, "Please, you can tell me any fantasy you have, I want to help fulfil your every desire."

"There is one thing that I have thought of from time to time..." she began nervously, unsure how to explain, not wanting to hurt him.

"Tell me, please?" He prodded, kissing her once more. "I want to know what goes through that naughty head of yours."

"Well. Sometimes I have this fantasy...I am tied up and on display, helpless to do anything but be pleasured and to give pleasure. By you...and you are sharing me with The Iron Bull..."

The image came to him in his mind then, him showing off his beautiful Faerie Queen, her breasts thrust upwards, her legs spread wide. The Bull thrusting into her tight little cunt, a taste of the pleasure that Hayden got to have so often. Sarita's mouth opening to moan in pleasure and Hayden sliding into her mouth at the same time...the idea held a great deal of appeal.

"I don't want you to think though that I am not completely satisfied with you though, because I am. You are...you make me feel mind numbingly satisfied, can't walk right or think straight, constantly wanting you..." She was babbling, nervous in case she had hurt him.

With a growl, Hayden rolled them over, letting her feel how hard he was at the thought. "I love that idea. I love the thought of showing you off like that, sharing you. My perfect Queen."

***

A week and several conversations with Bull later and a date of sorts was arranged. Rules in pleace, safe words learned, limits agreed upon.

She was nervous and excited when the time came, hardly believing that her fantasy was about to become a reality. Hayden kissed her softly as she lowered her silken robe. "I love you Kadan," he whispered, his hand running over her body before she lay down on the cushioned bench they had arranged for this.

She lay flat on her back, her arms above her head, tied together with a red silk robe, binding her to metal hoop at the head of the bench. Silently, he moved around to her feet, spreading her legs wide, binding her ankles under the bench. She looked wonderful, naked and wet and ready for him. For them.

There was a knock on the door, Bull, punctual to the agreed upon time. Hayden looked back at her once more, only opening the door when he saw her nod her assent.

***

The door opened and Hayden let him in, Bull quickly moved, pinning the other Qunari to the other wall, kissing him hard, pressing their bodies together. The kiss was hard and hungry, hands eagerly exploring new bodies. Hayden moaned softly when Bull's large hand took a firm grip of his rapidly hardening cock.

From her position tied to the bench Sarita could see them both. The two men, her husband and Bull, so handsome and strong, kissing one another, hungry. She had worried that she might have felt jealous but instead the sight was...fascinating. When she saw Bull's hand slip between them and heard Hayden's moan she actually whimpered with desire.

Bull nipped softly at Hayden's lip before turning to examine the elvhen woman tied out on display for them. Bull stalked over to her, looking her over, examining every inch of her.

***

Bull would be lying if he said he had not imagined her in such a state, he was a man of considerable appetites and she was a very beautiful woman. Even more so naked like this. Her skin was pale and smooth as cream, her nipples a lovely rose pink, hardened and begging for a mouth on them. He ran his hands over her body under the guise of testing her ropes.

***

It was the first time in years she had been touched like this by someone other than her husband. Instinctively she arched as best she could, her body chasing the warmth of his hand. She looked back towards the doorway where Hayden stood, watching with eyes dark with lust. He licked his lips as he saw Bull slide his hand between her thighs, making her moan and whimper in pleasure.

He gathered the wetness he found there on his thick fingers, holding them up in the light for them all to see. "Aren't you just the most delicious little treat?" He pressed his fingers into his mouth moaning as he licked them clean of her.

Hayden licked his lips, memories of the taste of Sarita in his mouth. Unthinking he lowered his breeches, painfully hard watching Sarita sigh and whimper in pleasure.

Bull's voice was a soft rumble as he looked at Hayden. "What do you think? Do you want to see me bury my face in your pretty wife's tight, wet, cunt?"

"Yes..." Hayden's voice was hoarse with desire. He wanted to see that, wanted to see Bull tasting her and kissing her, making her moan.

At once Bull's tongue was between her thighs, lapping at her, making her gasp as he pushed his tongue firmly against her.

Hayden started palming his erection, stroking himself in time to the lapping and licking noises as Bull buried his face between Sarita's thighs. Her skin flushed so beautifully as she writhed in pleasure, pink along her breasts, her cheekbones, her ears. She watched him even as Bull sucked her clitoris making her yelp in surprise and pleasure. Her green eyes widened in ecstasy as she moaned his name and Bull's name too.

"Hayden..." she whimpered still shuddering with her thighs around Bull's head, licking her lips at the sight of her husband's erection.

He walked over like a man sleepwalking, bending over her and cupping her pert little breasts, rubbing his thumbs in firm circles around the hardened nipples. He gasped as he felt her tongue brush against the head of his cock, groaned as she began licking at him, greedy for him. Bull looked up at him from between Sarita's legs, his eye locked on him, growling with lust against her cunt as Hayden slowly slid his cock into her full and pouting lips.

Her mouth felt so good, so hot and wet around him as she sucked against him, he almost collapsed on top of her she felt so good. She took as much of him as she could, sucking greedily on him, so focused on her task that she did not notice Bull move away at first. Not until she felt his erection teasing her entrance.

Sarita groaned with her lips still wrapped around him and he almost came undone right then. He held still, steadying himself, watching in fascination as Bull slowly slid inside of her, stretching and filling her. Making her shudder and moan, her toes curling in ecstasy as Bull set a brutal pace, fucking her, shaking the whole bench. The vibrations from his movements passing through her and around Hayden.

It was all so much, this amazing combination of their naked bodies and the smell and sounds of raw, animalistic sex. His eyes locked with Bull and he squeezed and caressed Sarita's breast as he spilled himself down her throat, greedily she drank him down until he finished, moving from her mouth with a soft wet pop.

Hayden bent over her once more, kissing her gently even as Bull kept pushing his way inside of her. "I love you Kadan, you are so beautiful."

Sarita smiled in a daze at her husband, watching him as best she could until he walked around to her bottom half. Hayden crouched down, untying her ankles and stretching and kissing her legs as he positioned them up on Bull's shoulders, making him fill her deeper. Bull groaned in pleasure at the new angle, his eye rolling back in his head.

Hayden stood behind Bull, naked pressed to his back, reaching around him, rubbing firm circles around Sarita's pearl, his fingers brushing against Bull's cock as he moved in and out of her over and over. Bull's ass rubbing against Hayden's still sensitive cock, making him hard once more.

Blindly, he reached to the side for the warm lubricating oil, spreading a generous dollop on himself and on Bull's ass. Biting and nipping at his neck as he positioned himself at Bull's ass.

Bull groaned, this was maybe even better than killing a dragon. This beautiful little elf so tight and moaning so sweetly under him, surrounding him and now Hayden's thick, hard, cock teasing his entrance. Every time he slid out of Sarita he pushed more of Hayden inside of him until finally they were fully joined. All three of them, giving and taking of each other's bodies, breathless with desire and lust. Hayden's thrusts pushing Bull against Sarita, every clench of her sweet little cunt making his ass tighten around Hayden.

"Come for us Sarita, I want to see how beautiful you are when you come for my cock. Show me how lucky Hayden is..." Bull growled, so close to his release.

A wave of static from her magic washed over all three of them, milking wave after wave of pleasure from all of them. The men growling and groaning their release as Sarita screamed in pleasure, exploding over and over again, feeling herself so filled, so admired and so desired. And by two such amazingly handsome and powerful men.

Sarita felt boneless with pleasure and satisfaction. Giggly and lightheaded as the men untied her completely. Bull scooped her up over his shoulder, making her giggle breathlessly as he swatted her ass before dropping her on the bed.

She curled up between the two of them, their sweat cooling on her body as they all rested up for their next round of sex. Four times the three of them lay together that night. Hard and gentle. Mouths and hands. Asses and cocks and cunt.

Exhausted and satisfied in the morning Bull kissed the happy couple goodbye and thanked them for letting him join them for one of the most memorable evenings of his life. He gave Hayden a swat on the ass and a courtly kiss to the back of Sarita's hand.

As Hayden and Sarita walked back to bed, she smiled dreamily up at her wonderful and perfect husband. "I love you so much Vhenan. My wonderful and amazing husband."

He smiled, embracing her closely, looking forward to them being rested up and he could make it so that his was the only scent clinging to her once more. He loved sharing her, he loved knowing even more that she was his as he was hers.


End file.
